


no race to be run

by zombietime



Series: when i'm alone with you [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Marking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: You wanna go out for breakfast?" Shiro asks."Later," Keith says. "I wanna stay in bed a little longer."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: when i'm alone with you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	no race to be run

Slow sleepy mornings are Keith's favorite now that they live together. He rolls over and snuggles underneath Shiro's prosthetic, buries his face in his chest and kisses the hollow of his throat until he begins to stir. 

"Mmmm, morning, babe," Shiro says sleepily. He strokes his metal fingers through Keith's hair. 

"Morning," Keith whispers back.

He kisses his way up to Shiro's mouth. Soft sleepy kisses with no destination. Shiro sighs happily against his lips, kissing back lazily. Keith rubs his nose against Shiro's and his eyes flutter closed again.

"You wanna go out for breakfast?" Shiro asks.

"Later," Keith says. "I wanna stay in bed a little longer."

Shiro's metal fingers drift down his arm and back up and Keith makes a contented sound. He's halfway to falling back asleep when Shiro rolls him onto his back. Keith opens his eyes to find Shiro above him, eyes dark with desire.

"I'm guessing you wanna stay in bed too, huh?"

Shiro answers him with a fierce kiss that has Keith sliding his arms around the back of Shiro’s neck as he moans into it.

"I wanna make you feel good," Shiro says, his lips brushing against Keith's jaw.

"You always do," Keith says and it's the truth.

Shiro sits back on his heels, kneeling between Keith's legs. His thumbs trace the edges of Keith's boxer briefs and Keith can't help arching up into the touch. Shiro grins and rubs at his cock through the fabric.

" _Shiro_."

Instead of a response, Shiro reaches for the waistband of Keith's underwear. Keith lifts his hips and Shiro tugs them off. His hands tighten around Keith's hips, pulling him up into Shiro's lap. Keith can feel his boyfriend’s sizeable hard-on pressing into his ass. He rocks down against it and a groan escapes from Shiro’s mouth. A hand slips between Keith's legs and two fingers slip inside him. Keith can never get over how good it feels to have Shiro inside him, he bites down on his bottom lip, barely muffling a moan.

"You're so wet," Shiro says, sounding a little awed.

He'd eaten Keith out for over an hour last night, made him come so many times Keith thought he might forget his own name. And yet, Shiro’s surprised that he’s still wet.

Keith laughs. 

"Yeah," he says. "What did you expect?"

Shiro's awed smile turns into a smirk. He works another finger in and brushes his thumb over Keith's cock.

"Fuck," Keith groans. He reaches out, wraps his fingers around Shiro's wrist. " _Shiro_."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Keith breathes out. 

He knows Shiro knows how to take care of him. Shiro knows every _single_ spot that makes his body sing. But he always asks, always checks in, just to make sure. His constant attention to Keith’s pleasure makes him feel so loved -- and it’s also an incredible turn on.

Shiro continues the slow thrust of his fingers in and out, the steady slide of his thumb. Eventually he spreads Keith open with his other hand, scoots back and bends down, pressing his mouth first to Keith's belly button, then his patch of pubic hair and finally -- _finally_ \-- he drags his tongue, hot and wet and perfect over Keith's cock. 

"I wanna feel you come," he whispers, his lips grazing over the crease of Keith's thigh.

"Please," Keith moans.

The sight of Shiro between his legs is one he'll never get tired of -- the way he gives everything he has to Keith's pleasure. Shiro sucks his cock between his lips and Keith fists one hand in the sheets, the other in Shiro's hair.

"Please, please," he chants. Shiro sucks harder and Keith's body clamps down around his fingers. " _Shiro_."

His hips arch up at he comes and he feels Shiro's nose pressed into his pubic hair. Shiro groans as he sucks and the knowledge that Shiro is getting off on this as much as Keith is makes him feel so _sexy_. Shiro's body is gorgeous -- broad and muscular, something that Keith once aspired to -- but Shiro makes him feel complete and beautiful just as he is. 

He relaxes back against the pillows afterward, closes his eyes as he catches his breath. Shiro kisses his hips, his belly, all the way up his chest. Keith opens his eyes and Shiro's smiling up at him -- it makes warmth bloom inside his chest.

"Fuck," Keith whispers. “I love you.”

"Love you too, babe." 

Shiro buries his face in Keith's neck, kissing him softly. As Keith tightens his fingers in Shiro's hair, the soft kisses become bites.

"Harder," Keith whispers. 

He slides a hand between their bodies, reaching into Shiro's boxers and curling his fingers around his cock. Shiro's teeth sink into him. Keith keeps concealer in the bathroom for when he needs to look professional but today isn't one of those days. He's going wear Shiro's hickies proudly -- wants the world to know that Shiro is not only _his_ but that he's _Shiro's_.

When Shiro lifts his head he looks pleased with himself. Keith turns his head to catch his mouth.

"Wanna come inside me?" he asks between kisses. He tightens his grip on Shiro's cock, strokes him a little faster and pulls a groan from his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , babe." 

Shiro kisses him harder, thrusts up into his fist.

"Is that a yes?"

Shiro swings Keith's legs off of him, rolls him onto his stomach and pulls his hips back. Keith looks back over his shoulder, watches Shiro's hands as they slide up over his ass, and bites down on his bottom lip.

"Yes," Shiro growls, and his metal thumb rubs lightly across Keith's hole. 

Keith whimpers when Shiro's tongue swipes down the cleft of his ass. He knows he shouldn't be so desperate when he just got off but being ass up and vulnerable has always made him crave Shiro's touch all the more. Shiro's strong hands spread him apart and his tongue is hot as it fucks into him. Keith buries his groans in the pillow.

"I thought -- _fuck_ \-- I thought this was about _you_ ," Keith chokes out.

Shiro kisses the small of his back.

"You know I can't resist tasting you," he says, lips moving over Keith's skin. 

Keith whines. He’s so desperate to have Shiro inside him, but holds off asking for more when Shiro's already given him so much. He feels the shift of the bed as Shiro moves behind him and then the head of his cock as rubs it over his entrance. He spreads his knees wider.

"Mmm, that's my good boy," Shiro says, still teasing him. 

A shiver runs through Keith and it's all he can do not to beg. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. ___

__Shiro's prosthetic hand curls around his hip as he finally pushes inside. Keith knows he'll have finger shaped bruises by the time they go to bed tonight. He pushes back against Shiro's hips, Shiro's name a whimper on his lips._ _

__"You need this don't you," Shiro asks as he fucks him harder. "You love my fingers and my mouth, but what you really need is my cock."_ _

__" _Yes_.”_ _

__Shiro's flesh hand reaches around to play with his cock, already oversensitive from having been sucked and teased and Keith comes within seconds. He clenches around Shiro, hips still pushing back as he rides out his orgasm._ _

__" _Fuck, baby,_ " Shiro growls when he follows. He fucks into Keith a handful of times until he finally goes soft and rests his head on Keith's shoulder._ _

__Afterwards, they're spooned up against one another, absolutely filthy and with no desire to move._ _

__"I want to go to that place with the bougie chicken and waffles," Keith says._ _

__Shiro laughs._ _

__"We should get cleaned up first," he says._ _

__Keith sighs. He pushes a finger inside of himself and then sucks it into his mouth, tasting Shiro's come. Behind him, Shiro groans._ _

__"Do you think they deliver?"_ _


End file.
